Unshed Tears
by Jolione
Summary: Winter and her dad move to America trying to run from their past. Winter enrolls at La Push High and begins her new life, making new friends. But there's one boy who accidently brings all the terrible memories of the past back to the suface. R&R ! Please
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I step out of the airport doors into the cold night. I pull my hoodie over my head and walk out into the rain after my dad pulling a heavy suitcase after me. We reach the hire cars, get the keys and go as fast as we can.

We drive out onto the highway and head towards our new home. I pull my knees to my chest and lean against the car door, my face presses against the window.

I close my eyes and let the music from my ipod boom in my ears and flood my thoughts.

I feel a tear fall down my cheek when my memories flow around my mind, the memories of my lost family.

I open my eyes and stare out the window, watching the black forest blur pass.

-

I wake with a start.

I was drenched in my sweat, and panting hard. My heart was beating fast and out of rhythm.

As my nightmare fades away I take in my surroundings, my dad sitting next to me in the car, fast asleep.

He looked younger than he was when he's awake. All his troubles gone from his face, leaving him looking peaceful. Although he had graying hair from stress and bags under his eyes, he still looked peaceful.

I look out the car window to take my mind of him.

It was still dark but the grey clouds over head were growing lighter, signaling that it was early dawn.

The forest around us was glooming in the dim light.

There was a small two story cottage house sitting in the trees. It had a garden with wild flowers growing around it, and I could hear a stream flowing close by.

I get out of the car and stretch my legs.

I take a breath of the cool fresh air, the smell of last nights rain still there.

Other smells accompanied the rain. Like the flowers, how sweet they smell, mixed with the forests damp earthy smell.

I take a look around again. The grass was damp with dew, and I could see each droplet if I looked and concentrated long enough.

I could see, hear and smell very well.

It was strange.

I could see details like no other human, I could hear sounds that I shouldn't unless I was close, and I could smell things that are usually hidden. I could always sense when someone was lying and when the weather was going to be good or bad.

I could do all this along with my twin sister, Summer.

We were special.

We looked alike too, like most twins, but our eyes were the thing that gave us away.

Mine were bright green and hers bright blue. We both had wild curly hair, but our fringes always dead straight. We both had a birthmark on our back, and when we stood together it made a picture. Some thought it was a tattoo because it was such a coincident. But there is no longer a picture. Only half.

Remembering her felt like someone put a knife through my heart. I had lost her, my other half.

She was dead, murdered, like others I loved dearly.

My memories of the overwhelmed me and I fell to my hands and knees. The grass soaking my jeans.

I try to push the memories away but they don't go. I start reciting the periodic table.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, fluorine, neon…"

I keep reciting until the memories fade. Once gone I let out a sigh.

I can't wait to start school. Then I will have things to occupy my mind.

I turn around a look up at the passing clouds.

I sat there until I hear the soft click of the car door and then I turn my attention to my dad, who was getting out of the car.I get up and help get our suitcases out of the back.

We walk together in silence into our new home.

-

I find a room I like. It had its own bathroom, built in walk in wardrobe and balcony.

I set my stuff down and pull out some clothes and a towel.

I go to explore the bathroom and find that it was large. It had a shower and a bathtub and all the other things you find in there.

I throw my towel onto a rack and turn the hot water on in the shower. I undress quickly and get in. The hot water hits my back and I just stand there, relishing the moment.

When the water runs cold I get out and dry off. I dress in a black tank top and some old baggy jeans. I pull on my favourite hoodie and tie my hair into a ponytail and head down stairs.

Dad was waiting there for me.

"C'mon. Let's go grab some food." He says and I pull my shoes on and follow him out the door.

We drive off to some small town called la push, to a local store. Dad runs in to get some food.

I put a CD on a turn it up. It was some random heavy metal junk. I eventually bored and end up sitting upside down in my chair, my legs dangling over the back of it.

I was humming to the song that was playing when I hear soft footstep heading towards the car. I take it as my dad and ignore it.

A soft knock on my window startles me and try to see who was there. All I saw was a tall dark figure at the window. I try and turn quickly and end up looking like a fool and fall . Once I'm upright I take another look at the person at the window.

It was some stranger, properly a local. I roll down the window and a cool breeze comes through.

"Yes?" I say in a stubborn voice, annoyed that this person interrupted my 'alone time.'

I turn down the stereo so I can hear him.

"Umm… Are you new here?" He asks. I give a quick nod.

I would never say this out load but I was kinda scared. I couldn't even see his face. And he was a complete stranger.

"Is that all you wanted?" I ask in a bored tone

"Yeah. That's all." I get a tingling feeling and I knew that he wanted more by his lie.

"Uh huh" I answer not really caring what he wanted.

"See you around" he says and with that he's gone.

Oh well.

I turn the music up again and see my dad coming out from the store with bags of food.

We return home and eat ham sandwiches. Yum.

We talk little and then I head out to the car. I return with four pillows. I give two to my dad and head up to my room.

I lay the pillows on the floor inside the wardrobe and walk onto the balcony.

The clouds had moved and the pale half moon shone through a gap in them.

I could see some stars surrounding it and I see my sisters face amongst them.

She smiles down at me.

I feel tears prick my eyes. I blink them back but one escapes and falls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly knowing that if it was there any longer more would come.

I look back up at the pale moon face. I smile up at it. The moon was a strange thing, it always made me happy. Just like Summer and her love for the sun and its warmth.

I walk back inside and head to the wardrobe.

I pull out my baby blanket to keep my warm. It was midnight blue and had white dots all over it, like stars. I've had it ever since I was born.

I curl into a ball and fall asleep, darkness engulfing my thoughts.

-

**_To the reader,_**

**_Have fun reading? Hope you did. _**

**_Reveiw your thoughts. Tell me if you liked it or not. _**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Jolione! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I was running from something. __Something dark, something evil. __I pumped my legs harder and sprinted away. __I could hear screaming, it came from everywhere.  
__My left cheek had blood falling from it. My arm hurt. My lungs hurt, my legs hurt, my head hurt. I hurt all over, but I ran on.  
__I got to a cliff. __I__t had churning black water below. __Blackness came from behind, now there was only a cliff and me standing on it. The b__lackness was everywhere.  
__Then someone came out of the blackness. __It was Summer. She was bleeding all over.  
__"Winteeerrrrr…." She sang. "Winterrr…" Her voice soft and calm. __She came closer. I backed away. __She wasn't summer. Her eyes... Her eyes were black. __"Winter. What's wrong?" She asked.  
__I could feel tears falling down my face.  
__Summer started ageing, fast. In seconds she became an old woman. Then she was melting. Moments later she was a puddle of black. __The puddle spoke. "Winter… help…" I backed up again. __This time I ran out of cliff.  
__I fell.  
__I kept falling and falling. __I was waiting to hit the black churning water. __But it never came. __I just fell into the endless black. Forever._

_-_

I woke screaming.

I shivered and tried slowing my heart and my breathing. Sweat drenched my clothes.

Once I was calm I got up and opened the wardrobe door, light shone through and chased away the dark. I knew it was morning. I went to the bathroom and washed my face.

Then I walked down legs were still weak and I trip half way down. I pick my self up and go to the kitchen.

I grabbed an apple and sit on the counter eating I finished I went back upstairs to changes and have a shower.

Today dad was going to get a job. He was also enrolling me in school and getting a car so we can return the rental.

I had nothing to do so I grabbed my sketch book and a bit of charcoal. I went out back and sat on the porch steps.I saw the stream I had heard the day before. I watched it for awhile and decides to draw the forest.

I started with basic sketches, and then I saw all the detail, the moss and the ants. The grooves in the wood and the shapes of the leaves.

When I finished I examined my work and then I went back upstairs to get my chalk. I added green to the leaves and brown to the trunks and branches. When I finished I set it aside and watched the river again.

I sat there watching the world around me for some time because I stopped when I heard a car in the drive. I got up and took my book upstairs again.

I realized I was starving. I grabbed 2 apples and began eating them. Dad walked into the room just as I finished the second apple.

I put the scraps into a bin and went to see him. He was placing some bags onto the kitchen counter as I walked in.

"The stuff comes tomorrow" He said. I nodded and started putting the groceries away.

"I got a new car today" I nodded again. I never talk much.

"I got a job today" he said. "At a small restaurant. I'm going to be the new chef." He said.

"That's cool" I say quietly. "I'll come visit" I say and force a smile, he smiles back.

We ate some sandwiches for dinner again and then we head to bed. Tomorrow the moving truck comes and all my stuff. I fall asleep waiting for the nightmares to suffocate me again.

-

I wake up again from another nightmare.

It was late in the morning this time, and there was about half an hour to wait before the removal truck came so I had my shower and did what I usually did.

When they came it was raining hard but we had to get all our stuff in.

I was going out to get another box, this being my 6th trip out. My shoes were coated in mud and were the lower half of my legs. I was half way to the truck and I lost my footing. I fell on my back into the mud.

As I hit the ground I burst out laughing. I couldn't believe it, it was hilarious. I was coated in mud, standing in the pouring rain and it was cold.

It was funny.

When I stopped laughing I picked myself up and walked toward the was coming out of the house when I was nearly there.

He looked me up and down and shook his head. I went to step around him but he grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Around back." He said and I walked away angry that I can't go inside.

Out back I found a towel. I just stood there staring at the towel. "What am I spose to do with this?" I Yell. Dad walks out smiling. "What are you up to?" I ask cautiously.

He walks away and when he returns he is holding a hose.

"No, no, no…" I say backing away.

He turns it on and blasts me. I scream as the icy cold water hits me. I stop running as stand there like a statue as he washes me down. When he's done he walks away.

"Dry yourself off before you come inside." He says before he goes inside.

I find a hoodie and some more jeans under the towel.

I pull my shirt over my head and dumo it besides me so I'm standing there in my bra and start drying dry off. I felt someone ot something watching me so I quickened the pace.

Then I pull my dry hoodie on. I wrap the towel around my waist and pull off my wet jeans. I put the dry pair on and take the towel off.

I walk inside up to my room to have a nice warm shower.

After my shower I redressed and realized that all the stuff was out of the trucks and they were gone. I jog down the stairs and head to the kitchen were dad was unpacking the glasses and plate.

I help him out and when were done we move on to the next room. It took us most of the day and half the night to finish unpacking, but at least we got it done in one day.

I was taking the empty boxes up to the attic for storage. It was full of cobwebs and dust. i dumped them quickly and hurried away.

When I returned I looked at the clock on the wall and realized the time was 12:27am.

Time flew by.

I was hungry so I went down stairs to cook. I made some ravioli and ate it quickly. I left a bowl in the fridge for dad, assuming he went to bed already.

Then I headed off to bed myself.

Knowing that I had a week to go before school, I got my art stuff ready for the rest of this boring week.

I got into bed, pulling the covers over me. I was so happy that I get to sleep in my bed, instead of on the bed was so soft I fell asleep instantly not even thinking about the oncoming nightmare.

-

**_To the readers,_**

**_hi again. Hope this chapter was to your liking._**

**_Reveiw! please ._**

**_Sincerly,_**

**_Jolione!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The past week went by like a blur.

I did some paintings of the forest, some of the stream and some of the house. I got bored with that easily so I climbed some trees and went for some walks in the forest.

I loved the smell of the forest, it was earthly and fresh. I had heard a lot in the forest, the sound of an animal scurrying over the forests floor, wind blow through the trees and birds flying overhead, their sweet songs and calls. Sometimes it sounded like the tree themselves spoke in an ancient language.

I found some tracks too. There were rabbit tracks and deer tracks, I also found some old wolf tracks, but they were faded and old.

I was happy and sad that the week was over. Happy because school will give me something different to do and worry about, sad because I had fun climbing the trees and walking through the almost silent trees. But I could do that on weekends and when I finished homework.

School started today, for me.

Even though I want to go, I also don't. I haven't go friends and I don't make them too easily.

It's not the beginning of the school year, so I'll have to catch up on a lot. But I will get through alive, I hope.

I got into a black shirt and some baggy jeans. I put a cap on and pulled my black hoodie on over it. I had put some eyeliner earlier on and now I looked good. No one will want to talk to me. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

I had a bowl on muesli and washed up quickly afterwards. I sat in the living room and waited for dad to finish getting ready. When he was we got in the truck and headed to school.

We arrived a bit early but I will wait in the office. We get out and I push through the crowd towards the office.

I sat in one of the chairs silently and waited whilst my dad sorted out my schedule and stuff. When he was done he introduced me to the office lady who was a sweet old lady, she had salt and pepper colored hair and wise dark eyes.

She introduced herself as Mrs. Rosemund.

I said a shy hi and she introduced me to a blonde haired boy about my age.

"This is Ryan. He will show you around." She said and then left us.

"Hey. You new?" He asks cautiously

"What are you spose to be doing?" I snap. He flinched from my tone. I've known him not even 5 min and I don't like him.

"I'm spose to show you around" He answers, his voice slightly quivering

"Well if I wasn't new would you be showing me around?" I ask

"No…"

"Well stop asking stupid question and do your job" I tell him

"Ok. Pass me your schedule and follow me" he says and takes my schedule with trembling hands

"Yes sir" I answer and salute him.

He walks out the door fast as if to get away from me. I follow close behind.

It was a boring hours and a half. He would say all the rooms I have and pointed out the cafeteria and toilets. And exits and boring stuff that was on the map. When he was done he took me to my next class and left me there without a word.

"Bye to you to" I say quietly and walk into my next class. I hand some slip to the teacher and find a seat quickly.

I slouch in my chair and pull out my book; I start writing down the boring lesson off the board. The rest of the day was like that. No one introduced themselves to me, I wouldn't either, I'm sure my face says don't mess with me.

I did pretty well in my classes, mainly because I didn't have heaps of kids bugging me with questions I didn't want to answer and because i was quiet making sure I didn't get into any trouble.

At lunch I hung out in the halls, which I was sure was forbidden. But rules and me never went to well and i'm sure not going to change that. I sat in front of my locker and ate an apple.

On my way back to class I saw some random couple making out and I quickened my pace.

Ewww! Saliva swapping. Gross!

Next I have gym, we were doing basket ball but I sat out because it was my first day and all.

In English I sat and did the same thing I did in every other class I had.

I decided to walk home the day before so dad doesn't have to pick me up and get out of work.

I walked home slowly grateful that it wasn't raining. The ground was still soft and I only tripped twice.

When I got home, cold and muddy, I walked to my room and did my homework.

There is a first in the world for everything, for some it's doing exercise, others it's driving and for me it was doing homework. Homework is boring. Every kid who has to do it knows that. I decided that my new life I will do better in school, and to do that I have to do homework. I don't need friends to do better.

I finished my homework quickly, not really having that much, it only was my first day of school. I went down stairs and started dinner. I was making lasagna. I just pulling it out of the oven just as dad walked in.

I served up and we ate in silence, the only thing heard were our forks hitting the plates. He broke the silence asking "How was school?"

"It was ok I guess" I say. "How was work?" I ask him back

"Good. It was good. Did you make any friends?" he asks

"Nope" I answer

"Oh well. There's always tomorrow." With that he gets up and washes his plate.

"You know I'm thinking of getting my own car or something" I say randomly bringing him back to the dining room.

"Really? How you going to afford that"

"I have heaps of extra money and I don't want to have to walk home everyday or have you drop me off in the morning" I say looking down.

"That's a great idea. How bout I pick you up tomorrow and we can go shopping for one." He says. I look up and smile at him

"I'd like that, but shopping? Couldn't I just find one online?" I ask. He knew I hated shopping with passion.

"Nope" He says and walks out of the room. I groan silently.

When I finished cleaned up and then headed out back.

I found my sketch book and picked up my pencil. The pale soft light from the moon behind the clouds gave the trees a ghostly look and I wanted to draw it.

I was half way through the picture when I got the feeling that someone was watching me.

I looked up through my fringe out into the night. I saw the forest beyond the first line of trees and then it faded into blackness. I saw a faint shadow of some large animal way in the forest.

It shifted slightly making the leaves around it move. It had soft breathing and I could even hears it heart beating even.

I focused on it and I could slowly make out its eyes, it dark eyes. Its eyes were unlike any animals, they were human like.

The animal shifted again and then ran off with soft padding noise after it.

I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding in. I figured from its size it must be a bear, but it was a very fast bear.

I forgot about the animal and went back to my drawing. I finished half an hour later and put my book down on the kitchen bench.

I went to sleep straight away, the animal I saw swimming in my thoughts.

-

The animal was in my nightmares. It turned into Summer, It was like a over large wolf made of darkness. This time the animal lunged at me making me fall into the darkness and out of my dreams.

I was walking to homeroom, my hair covering my eyes, when I saw the same two from yesterday, sucking face. I took a closer look and realized that it was the same guy but a different girl.

I wonder who he'll have tomorrow. I ponder on this thought and bump into someone.

"Sorry" I say and walk away.

"Wait!" someone calls. I turn around and see some girl walking to me. "Hi. I'm Clair" she waves. She was so full of energy and bright.

"Hey, I'm Winter" I wave back. She smiles at me and I force a smile back.

"That's a cool name. Where you born in winter?" She asks

"No. I was born in Autumn." I answer shyly.

"Oh. I'm in your home room. I saw you yesterday but I thought I won't introduce myself yet because everyone might do that so I'll wait." She said all this in one breath.

"Well you're the first person to introduce yourself" I say, when will she go away?

"Seriously? Cool. Well you can sit next to me." She states and grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her.

I follow because I couldn't be stuffed doing anything else. We get to class early and get our seats.

She starts talking about random things like how I like school so far and where I live. I answered everything in a bored tone.

When homeroom was over I went to my next class with her which was biology.

I sat there listening to the teacher. I sat at the only empty table because it was an even class till I got there. I had my next classes alone and then she found me again and we had lunch together in the cafeteria.

We sat at a table with a group of people, mainly boys. I sat down shyly and ate my apple again. I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.

Clair introduced me to Quil, Embry, Collin, Jacob, Paul, Brady and Renesmee.

All but Renesmee must be native because they all had dark hair, dark eyes and dark skin.

Renesmee had pale almost white skin and she had golden colored eyes, which were amazing. Her hair was a bronze colour that was so silky. She talked to me trying to make conversation but i always gave one word answers. Finally she succeded in making me talk.

"I love your eyes; they are the nicest green I've seen." She commented

"Thanks. You eyes are pretty too" I state. She laughs at my comment. I listen to her laughter and it was like was like soft bells and birds chirping.

"Yea, mine run in the family" she says laughing still

"I like your hair colour too" I say, putting on a fake smile

"Really? I get it from my dad. Your hair is pretty unique. Do you straighten your fringe?" She asks

"No. It like this always" I answer

"That's so cool" She says.

Our conversation stops when Clair asks were Seth is.

"He's got a new girl I think" Paul says making everyone laugh.

"Yea, how long will this last? More than a week this time?" Jacob speaks up again making everyone laugh. Seth must be the one I keep seeing.

"It never lasts with him" says Quil

"yea, how many girls has he been out with this year?" Jacobs asks

"Nearly every girl at school" states Collin

"He shoots, he scores" Embry says arousing more laughter. I sat there smiling because laughter would not come

"Who bets it will last longer than two weeks?" Paul says

"I'll take you up on that, it won't last one week" Brady says. They both shake hands and then go back to eating.

After sitting there for some time I notice that it smells like dog. I didn't say this out loud because I didn't want to offend them.

We all go off to our next classes and I go with Nessie to Gym. I dress quickly and go out, Nessie not far behind me.

We were doing basketball again today. We warm up and then get straight into a game. My team wins and I scored two points.

When school finishes I walk home again and this time I only fall once. I get home and dad was already waiting there for me. I put my bag in my room and grab my money.

We drove to about three different places none had a good one for me. It was our last stop at a small garage shop.

I walk in and my eyes go to a motorbike a short distance away. It was dark midnight blue with silver paint specks all over it. I loved it. I walk over and checked the price. It was so cheap.

I show my dad and he agrees.

We go to the dude behind the counter and I pay. Behind him were two people fixing someone's car. I recognized them as Jacob and Embry, two of the guys from the table.

I didn't want them noticing me so I go out and sit in dad's truck. After getting the bike onto the truck we drive away.

I let out a sigh and dad notices.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, concern showing in his rough voice

"Nothing, I'm just glad that there is no more shopping" I tell him. I knew that this wasn't the truth but I get my lie detecting from my mum, so dad wouldn't know.

Dad gave me something else, and I don't find out what it is until I'm 17. Which sucks. I have to wait one more month until then.

We arrive home and I take my bike for a ride.

I ride down many roads until I get to the beach. I stop and get off, breathing in the fresh salt air. I walk along the beach until I get to a tree.

It was dead and ghost white, I climb it and sit upon one of the branches. I glance out over the ocean. The water was calm and peaceful, it was grey and reflected the clouds from above.

-

I wake up and fall backwards.

I don't hit the ground but stay hanging upside down. My foot was caught and it started to hurt. I gripped the branch and wiggled my foot loose. It came out and I flung myself down from the tree.

It was getting dark and mist covered the ground. I must have fallen asleep in the tree. I start walking back to where I left my bike.

I took a few steps and then my feet become wet. The tide must've come in and I was walking into the ocean. I hadn't noticed because of the mist.

I change direction and start walking towards the tree line. I reach it and follow it in the direction of the bike.

I reach my bike and kick it into gear racing off toward home.

I get home safe and walk inside. Dad had eaten and had gone to bed.

I ate quickly and went off to bed.

The covers warming my chilled arms.

-

**_Review please !_**

**_(:_**


End file.
